Free-space communications can be susceptible to a variety of atmospheric disturbances. These disturbances can include atmospheric scintillation and other anomalies encountered in real-world operating scenarios such as on the battlefield. The effect of atmospheric disturbances can be particularly problematic for communication systems that rely upon amplitude modulation of return link communications.